


Il prigioniero di Azkaban

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Prison, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flash fic sulla prigionia di Sirius ad Azkaban.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 26. PrigioneFandom: Harry Potter.Personaggi: Sirius; Altri.Numero parole: 233.Titolo: Il prigioniero di Azkaban.





	Il prigioniero di Azkaban

Il prigioniero di Azkaban

 

Sirius appoggiò la mano sulla parete umida e scrostata della cella.

Allungò una mano smagrita, dalla pelle ingrigita, tra le sbarre. La ritirò quando vide passare innumerevoli Dementor oltre di esse.

I dissenatori succhiavano ogni tanto, risucchiando la poca felicità che ristagnava nell’ambiente; cristalli di ghiaccio si formavano come una scia sul pavimento al loro passaggio. Le creature levitavano silenziosamente, allungando le mani adunche per controllare i prigionieri.

Sirius rideva istericamente, con gli occhiali sporti in fuori, i nei capelli aggrovigliati gli erano ricaduti davanti al viso emaciato, affilato, che aveva assunto la forma delle sue ossa.

“Minus… Io ti ucciderò, Minus… Minus, vengo a prenderti… Non si tradiscono gli amici, _Peeeeter_ …” canticchiava con una voce stridula simile a quella della cugina Bellatrix. La camicia a righe ricopriva solo in parte il suo corpo scheletrico, in alcuni punti la sua cute era itterica.

Gettò indietro la testa e si lasciò andare ad un lungo ululato.

Una delle guardie umane, non lontane dal prigioniero, si premette le mani sulle orecchie. Sentiva continuamente le urla, i pianti e i balbettii continui dei prigionieri; ma l’ululato coprì ogni altro suono.

L’uomo si fece lentamente il segno della croce.

< Questa non è una semplice prigione, ma un girone infernale.

Cambia gli uomini e li rende animali… o peggio: vuoti > pensò. Era protetto da un vetro che lo divideva dai Dissennatori, ma non insonorizzava i suoni.

 

 


End file.
